


Save the Last Dance For Me

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2017 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: 14 days, 14 songs.Two days, one love.***Day 10 - SaveThe Last Dance For Me by Michael Buble





	

Blaine loved Vegas.  
  
Not the city, he's never been there, but this small club hidden on a dark alley in Bushwick. The place wasn't exclusively a gay club, but it was open for everyone and really friendly. There were even some slot machines to keep up with the name, but Blaine never saw anyone playing them.  
  
He loved coming here, especially after hard day at work. He loved dancing to the loud music, feeling men and women around him, trying to get him closer, to dance just with him. Sometimes he let them, and sometimes he preferred to dance alone.  
  
Today, he let himself get lost in the touch of strangers' hands. It made him feel careless for the first time in months. As the man behind him put an arm around his waist, Blaine felt someone looking at him intensely from the other side of the dance floor.  
  
Blaine grinned. The man was absolutely stunning. Tall, with great body and piercing blue eyes that were locked with Blaine's hazel one. He saw the guy coming closer, and it made Blaine even more excited.  
  
"This is my last dance" he turned his head to the guy dancing with him.  
  
"It's awfully nice of you that you saved it for me, then." The blue eyed man stood next to Blaine, and without any hesitation he pushed the other guy away. "He's going back home with me tonight, sweetie" and before the guy could react in any way, the man started kissing Blaine passionately.  
  
"Kurt..." Blaine moaned between kisses. He had his hands in tight fist on Kurt's shirt, and he was just seconds away from shamelessly humping on Kurt's leg.  
  
"What do you need, love?" The hot air of his boyfriend's whisper right in his ear made him shiver.  
  
"You" he let out a whine, wishing he wasn't so desperately turned on. "Always you."  
  
"Let's go home then."  
  
In the privacy of their own bedroom, they danced until the dawn.   
  
  
  
 


End file.
